paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Talent Show
Characters: PAW Patrol, Lyane, Callie, Lily, Cat and pup skaters, Unknown pups, Mayor Goodway, Alex. Skye and Everest: We need our nails painted asap. Lyane: Wow okay there's a ten wait okay. Skye and Everest: The talent show is coming up and we need our hair done and our nails and.... Lyane: Okay Okay I'll take you now. Lily can you wait like a little bit. Lily: Yesh I can Mah nails can wait. Lyane: Thanks Lyane: Does their nails while they gossip about something. Lyane Does their hair while Skye talks about how cute chase is. Skye and Everest: Thank you Leaves a tip. As the girls walk back the boys are getting ready, they try on outfits and practice their acts all hoping to take home the gold. Rocky; Green or white, Hmm maybe black Zuma: I don't know dwude, but I like the gween Rocky: The green it is thanks dude. Zuma: No probz Chase: Duh duh duh supah spy chaaaaaaseee Skye: Uh Chase are you making you own theme music or something Laughs Chase: Uh no, no I'm not Blushes Zuma: un No Dwude Youw stwedgy is not working dwude she knows man Everest: Skye I need your opinion do you like the yellow with red heels or the purple with blue heels Skye: Yep blue all the way Everest: Thanks Ryder: Pups It's 11:00 Pups: Oh yeah Goodnight You too Rubble Rubble: Snores very loudly As they all go to sleep they dream of taking home that ribbon and gold. When the wake up they get ready and put their stage clothes on and get ready. They walk then slowly start to run to the center of the town. Mayor Goodway: Welcome to the adventure bay talent show everyone! We have very many pups going for our golden bone trophies. Our Plat. bone goes to best act. Our golden bones go to Best costume 2nd Best and Best song. Our silver bones go to most effort Best effort and Best message. Our bronze bones to to any pup who didn't win the other bones. Everypup here is a winner. Ready Pups go our first act is Skye from the Paw patrol singing her own original song Every little action here we go. Skye: Thanks goodway here I go. Hey there prince here's our journey, cause we're together now. I see stars of our life shining bright upon the night sky. Let's go for a flight it could be dreamy could we fall deeper into each others heeeaaaart. (Yeah Yeah Yeah x3) Every action is in place now (na na na na x5) lets fall into each others heart lets go out I won't pay, but we can. I see our future as clear as the water clear as it is (yeah yeah yeah x3) Every little action is in place. Goodway: Thank you Skye that was wonderful Who ever that song was for their a lucky pup. Up next we have Rocky with his Eco Dance. Rocky: Thanks Mayor Here I go. Does a dance almost trips. Goodway: next we have Everest Showing us her pup pup boogie skills he is a championship winner so lets see what she has for us today. Everest: Thank you Goodway today I have a little made up dance I like to call the lightning bolt. Jumps moonwalks spins jumps hips shake spin x12 Goodway: while thank you we have our Adventure bay cat skating team up doing an Ice skating cheering act ABST cats: Thank you Goodway and here we go. 1 2 3 4 Which place do we like the most AB Ab AB Ab woah oh where do all our fun times go Ab Ab Ab lets go no no no place be love than ab ab ab lets go. Goodway thank you and we have more acts coming up 30 unknown pups do their acts 1 Encluding Rubbles "rock" and "Roll" act and Zumas splish splash dance. Goodway: next we have Chases supah spy act Chase: Uses grapling hook dances makes his own theme music. Goodway: Next we Have up Lyane and her Don't act Lyane: Thank you this is a song I wrote about not bulling being kind and not smoking kinda random, but here we go. Na na na na na na na na As i'm being push down being called names I look up in the sky I take a breath breath of air some one smoking on the school yard on the hard top I try t hold my breaaaath as hard as I can I start to slowly Die I break free I run away Because everyone Deserve to to be treated treated right no more pushing me against the wall no more no more names no no no don't do this just be kind how would like it Karma will come back. Don't smoke ever we need our clean air your more likely to hurt yourself not someone else If what was happening inside your body was happening outside would you do it would you do it. I can't breathe in anymore anymore because your doing the harder times just never mind. We all deserve to be happy don't do this don't do that lets just keep the Earth a lovely place a lovely place Don't say Don't say I'm wrong just agree cause we know cause we know It's not It's not right. Goodway: Thank you Lyane and ahhhhhhhh'' Stage collapses after the main beam falls leaving Lyane and Goodway trapped inside.'' Lyane: HEEEEEEEELLP Goodway PAW PATROL! Ryder PAW Patrol We need to get Goodway and Lyane out Right now. Rocky get the small pieces of wood. Rubble move the Giant medal beams. Skye Pull and materials out like the curtains Marshall I need you to check the victims to make sure their fine PAW Patrol we're on a roll. Rocky: REMOVES the wood pieces Rubble: Removes the beams Skye: Gets the curtains Marshall: Okay do you have anywhere that hurts Goodyway: I'm fine just a small bruise it will heal Lyane: Yeah Dummie I got a giant splinter in mah neck okay. Marshall: No reason to get snappy Uses removes spliter Lyane: thanks Goodway: We have our results Our plat. bone goes to ''Drum roll ''Skye and her great song. Our first gold bone goes to Everest and her awesome 2nd best act. Best costume gold bone goes to Chase and his spy costume and his really funny act. Our first silver one goes to Rubble for best effort and our 2nd Silver bone goes to Lyane and her lovely song with a great theme. Bronze bones go to everyone else I hope you had a great time and I loved all your acts. Lyane: Lily how much do you think this is worth. Lily: $65 Lyane: shoot Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes